


Desire

by kimkaiiii



Category: League of Legends
Genre: KAYN IS A SLOOOOOOOT, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, shieda fucking kayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkaiiii/pseuds/kimkaiiii
Summary: Kayn hears of a powerful being residing by the gates of the spirit realm. What could he possibly travel there for?
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Yone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkle_senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_senpai/gifts).



> hi hello, keep expectations low  
> its literally just porn that i tried to make sense of, pls, if ur here for plot, i kindly ask u to l e a v e

_Creak._

Was the sound the winds picked up and drifted into the white-haired males’ ears.

Seated against a cherry blossom tree, Yone tilted his head up slightly, eyes closed, breathing still, sensing the intruder’s almost undetectable stealthy entrance.

“Who goes there.” he spoke.

Only for mere seconds of silence, was Yone rewarded with an echoed chuckle vibrating within the foggy air.

Opening his eyes slightly, Yone noticed beyond the thick, white mist was the silhouette of what looked to be a human wielding... A scythe?

“Many fools are unable to sense my presence. You on the other hand, may have just prove worthy.”

When the silhouette of the stranger takes a step forward, Yone takes a battle stance almost immediately, drawing energy from the tips of his fingers to cast his magic infused blades into his palms.

“Worry not, I am not here to harm you...”

He took a deep breath in.

He blinked.

The shadow disappeared.

Confused at what he thought was a hallucination, Yone exhaled the breath he was holding until all of a sudden, the now no longer shadow, but instead a metallic clad like armoured claw grasped the lower bottom half of his face from behind.

“But I have come to play.”

Eyes widening from the impact, Yone also doesn’t expect the two harsh digits forcing itself through his own lips and what felt to be a regular human hand slithering itself down his navel.

“Mmh!?” a muffled gasp draws from his lips.

“Though, I must say... I’m a little disappointed.” the fluid hands of the young male behind unfasten the ropes of Yone’s belts.

“My master told me of a powerful being by the gates of the spirit realm...”

Yone attempted to break free from the intruders hold, squirming, groaning.

“I had come here to see this... Aka... something? whatever. For certain, ‘wouldn’t have stood a chance against me.”

“Mmnh!”

“But you?”

The unknown male nudges Yone’s hair with his nose, exposing his pale nape, licking a fat trail of saliva till the base of Yone’s ears, eliciting a muffled whimper from the white haired-male.

“Came here to get ravished, but looks like you don’t have a single knowledge on what man to man intercourse is at all.”

Stranger twisting his head back slightly, Yone had finally met eyes with the perpetrator who stared straight back at him with a mysterious dark grin.

He had to admit. This stranger was absolutely alluring in the most suspicious way. He looked young, yet very mature with the same metallic armour scarred across his left eye. Like he was corrupted, but wasn’t losing?

Just their few seconds of gazing into each others eyes had read so many stories and feelings within one another.

But now was not the time to check out the hot stranger.

_Bite._

“Ouch!” the dark haired-male hissed when Yone bit down awfully hard on the corrupted hand, yanking his body away from the male, watching the string of saliva connected from his mouth from those fingers thin and drip to the ground.

“Who are you?”

Wiping the saliva remains from his mouth with the back of his hand, Yone eyes the topless stranger from head to toe.

Smirking, the male brought his wet fingers to his lips, sticking his tongue out to lick, suck at them almost too erotically, finishing off with a pop.

Something twitched within Yone.

Fluttering his eyelids, never breaking eye contact, he spoke.

“You can call me Kayn. Remember it well, _baby_.”

Cringing slightly from the nickname, Yone watches Kayn drop the scythe on the floor.

“I gave you the pleasure of knowing my name, could you give me the pleasure of knowing yours?”

Yone hesitated for a few seconds, wondering if it was a good idea to tell or not.

He eyed the dark-haired male, not so much sensing malicious intent. But he still couldn’t figure out what led the seemingly young male to here. Until he remembered what the other male said when he licked his nape.

“... Yone.” he replied, eyeing the scythe once more.

“That thing you wield... it is not of this world.”

**Neither is the blade that your hand carries.**

Eyes widening at the dark ominous voice, Yone yelled. “It can talk!?”

Kayn visibly frowns at the scythe on the floor, tsk-ing.

“Did I not say, not a word here, Rhaast!?”

**Oh yes... having faith in the words of a dark sentient weapon of war. Truly remarkable thinking, oh great Kayn.**

Yone was confused. He didn’t want any part of this. Couldn’t he just remain as he was like always?

Watching the two toss and turn with each other, Yone closed his eyes to concentrate on entering his spirit form. If he could hold himself long enough in that realm, maybe the two would leave him alone.

But, Kayn had other plans.

“Ah, ah, ah.”

Snapped back to reality by the force of an iron like grip on his neck, Yone was slammed down onto the floor, body trapped in between Kayn’s thighs as he sat on his torso.

“I’m not done with you yet.” Kayn lowered himself down closer to Yone with a wicked smile, bangs falling forward, casting shadows upon Yone’s face.

Releasing his grip slowly from the pale throat, Kayn slid his hand down Yone’s torso, caressing the skin with his index finger, watching Yone’s chest heave up and down from sensitivity.

“Looks a little lonely here... don’t you want somebody to keep you company?”

Kayn’s eyes glance down at Yone’s exposed pecs, admiring the choice of clothing he wore.

“Impressive...”

He caressed a circular motion with his human hand around Yone’s pec, giving it a firm squeeze, eliciting a gasp from the sensitive male underneath.

“Ah,” he panted.

“Though, If I were you, _which I’m not_ ,”

Yone, flinched, at the unbelievable speed Kayn held of tearing his clothing off, the two now matching with exposed torsos.

“Having nothing on at all is a lot more, better...” licking his lips, Kayn dove down in between Yone’s pecs and massaged the two firm muscles together, tonguing at the flushed skin.

Yone eyes squeeze shut and an inaudible gasp slipped from his mouth when both of Kayn’s thumbs flick at his dusty pink nipples.

“W-why are you... doing this,” Yone shuddered through gritted teeth.

He had not felt anything like this before. Not in a long time.

Kayn faked a pondering expression for a few seconds, humming. “Hm...”

_Pinch._

_“fuck-”_

“because it feels good?” he innocently grins, tugging teasingly at the hardening nub.

There was something about Kayn. Something about him that made Yone want to deny, to enable, to teach him to learn his place. To punish him. To claim him.

“Don’t you want to feel good with me?” Kayn asked, human hand slithering down to grab hold of Yone’s hardening erection.

When was the last time Yone had any contact with anyone from the human world? From how long has it been since?

“You mentioned you seek the Azakana... you are not here for me.”

“No... but I’m not leaving without what I came for.”

Brows knitted together, breathing uneven and morals probably flown out the window, Yone asks.

“So, what is it that you came for, Kayn?”

The said male smiled wickedly, delighted to hear Yone call his name with that deep, alluring voice.

Yone gulped, awaiting an answer from him, also noticing Kayn undoing his ropes and sliding off his bottom garments and armour very, very quickly.

Before he realised it, Kayn wore nothing but the unremovable scarred carapace on his torso.

Before he realised it, his lower regions were released from it’s confines and was hit with the cool foggy air.

“To make sure I get absolutely _filled_ , with a nice, hard, cock...”

_Jesus Christ, wasn’t the scythe watching this stuff unfold?_

“I don’t think you want your scythe friend to see- _o-oh, fuck_ ” Yone choked mid sentence when Kayn lowered himself down to his erection, mouth open, ready, hungry to be filled with.

It doesn’t cross Yone’s mind at all that holy shit, he deepthroated like a pro. This wasn’t his first time. Who else has he been with? Who trained him?

All that flew in Yone’s mind was, fuck, it felt _good_.

He watched the way Kayn’s mouth was stretched open, bobbing his head up and down at a steady pace. Swallowing, licking, reflexes of knowing exactly where to please him, taking him whole until his nose tickled his navel and white trail of hair. It threw Yone into a new state of ecstasy.

_Who was this kid?_

**At least your new fuck friend acknowledges what I do not wish to see.**

Rolling his eyes at the unwanted commentary, Kayn sucked harshly before leaving the cock with a slick _pop_ to speak, turning his head back to hiss at the weapon.

Yone also noticed the saliva and precum drip from the dark haired-male’s lips down to his chin.

“Another word, Rhaast, and I will use you as my toy again.”

_Hold on._

_Again?_

With that threat, the eye on the scythe closed in due silence. Kayn hummed in satisfaction and turned back to look Yone in the eyes.

“So?”

Yone, flushed, stared back in silence.

“What?”

“Aren’t you going to praise me?”

“W-what?” he had never met someone so arrogant and satisfied with themselves before.

Sighing, Kayn decided, enough wasting time and repositioned himself above Yone once more.

“Never mind, _Yone_...”

_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Things were happening way too quickly._

He didn’t know where to look, he didn’t know what to hold, he didn’t know what to do.

Observing Kayn once more who was now turned around, Yone didn’t notice how much longer Kayn’s hair was in comparison to his own.

He watched as Kayn undid the ribbon that sat at the base of his hair, hypnotizingly gazing at the long luscious dark locks unwind.

“If you want to, I’ll allow you to pull my hair...” Kayn spoke seductively, peeking back at Yone from over his shoulder, legs spread, ass out full on display for Yone’s eyes to see.

“... But only if you’ll praise my name.”

Was the last thing Yone heard before groaning at the tight, velvety walls of Kayn’s hole enveloping, swallowing Yone’s cock alive.

“Holy shit, Kayn...” with zero hesitation, his right arm came to yank at Kayn’s hair from impact.

For the first time since their not so long ago meeting, Yone heard a pleased moan from Kayn’s lips.

“ _Hah_ , not bad, Yone...” Kayn’s expression contoured itself into a satisfied, pleasured one.

But Yone couldn’t see that.

Kayn continued to please himself, hands firmly grasped on Yone’s thighs as he steadily rode the older male’s cock.

Yone couldn’t concentrate at all. The way their skins slapped loudly against one another, the view of such a nicely toned ass and puckering hole clinging onto his dick like it couldn’t live without it, and the loud wanton cries that belonged to Kayn.

“Kayn...”

Giving in to the temptation of lust, Yone’s other unoccupied hand came to grab at Kayn’s hip and steadily thrusted up to meet with Kayn’s movements.

A few thrusts of uncertainty, soon led to a faster, harder pace.

At one particular angle tore a cry from Kayn’s throat. “Fuck! Don’t stop!”

It all happened so quickly. After the said command, Kayn flipped himself around and now Yone really couldn’t help but stop to admire his sexual beauty.

His long, loose beautiful hair was sprawled in multiple directions, face flushed and brows knitted together from the feeling of being filled.

Following Kayn’s order like a dog to its owner, Yone brought both of his hands to Kayn’s hips and slammed him down so deep until he felt Kayn’s rear collide with his pelvis.

Instinctively, Kayn’s own hand came to hover and hold across his navel, chanting ‘yes, yes yes.’

“K-Kayn, you feel... so good...” his peak was coming in fast.

Lowering himself down so his bangs fell forward with the rest of his long locks, Kayn positioned his chest in front of Yone’s face.

“Well that’s a given, but I want more.” Kayn’s human hand came to grab the back of Yone’s head and yanked him closer to his chest.

“Suck it, lick it.”

Orders followed left, right and centre, Yone stuck his tongue out to lick at Kayn’s nipple, nibbling and sucking the sensitive nub.

Kayn shuddered, his nipples were his most tortured and sensitive areas of his body. He absolutely loved it when they were given attention.

“Yes Yone, yessss,” increasing his speed up and down on the elder males’ cock, Kayn too could feel his peak hitting soon.

Using sheer leg power to thrust up inside Kayn, Yone used one hand to come and pull and twist at Kayn’s unoccupied perky nipple, and the other hand went straight to Kayn’s weeping cock.

“ _Aah_! Yes, Yone! I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me!” Kayn threw his head back, eyes rolling back in suit from being stimulated from all of his active points.

“Feels so fucking, good! I’m gonna cum!”

Both males’ movements becoming erratic and messy, chasing their sweet, sweet release, Yone bit down and pinched Kayn’s nipples as his cock pounded deep inside Kayn’s sweet spot, the male above cried as long strings and spurts of white release from his dick.

Yone’s name was all Kayn was chanting as he rode out his intense orgasm that hit so hard.

Following a few seconds later as Kayn’s hole squeezed so tightly on his cock, Yone shuddered his own release inside the other male, both panting heavily from their session.

Yone stared into Kayn’s bliss filled eyes above, wondering from what Kayn said, Yone did a good job.

In the spur of the moment, Yone brought his hands to cup at Kayn’s face and lean closer to the other males’ lips.

Eyes closed and ready, what he doesn’t expect was to be met with was the armour textured hand.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Kayn tsks, smiling.

“You can fuck me anytime again, big boy. But my lips only belong to my master.”

_Oh._

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOCHI, YOU MENTIONED YOU WANTED SOME YONE FICS SO I HOPE THIS WILL DO <3  
> from your dearest fellow leo o w o


End file.
